DESCRIPTION: The proposed project would use the Survey Design Project (SDP) instrument, with further development efforts focussed on medical enrollees consumers. The instrument would be produced in English and Spanish. The study would examine survey reliability and validity for population subgroups including AFDC, women, children, and low income/minority consumers. In phase 1, the applicants propose the following: They will conduct three focus groups with consumers. One of the three will be in Spanish. There will be a total of 24-30 consumer participants. In addition, 50 cognitive interviews will be conducted. The sites are in Louisiana, Oakland, and Los Angeles. They will conduct a telephone survey of 250 enrollees in United Health Plan (Watts Health Foundation, Inc.). They will pretest survey properties. They will also conduct two focus groups to consider report formats. Both will be with participants provided by the Watts Health Foundation, Inc. In phase 2, RAND will conduct a laboratory experiment with 330 participants. Participants will be given varying plan scores on different dimensions. They will conduct a survey consumer in year 2 with 1,250 to obtain ratings of health plans. They will conduct a demonstration intervention in years 3 and 4. Written reports and interactive computer methods will be used. They will compare groups given consumer satisfaction information to a group receiving standard information.